In the conventional type of the timepiece, the timepiece base plate is made of thick sheet metal so that the cost of milling the needed recesses in the base plate is very high.
Alternatively, the recesses can be formed by using a machine tool though this technique is also costly as it necessitates the pre-manufacturing of the holes.
It is also known in the art to use a plurality of base plates though engineering difficulties have been encountered in terms of simplicity of construction, manufacturing cost and in obtaining a base plate assembly of acceptable strength.